


<底特律：變人> <漢康>釣魚佳日

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※下半身換了個組件，算是人外？※人魚真的好香





	釣魚佳日

漢克開著遊艇離開港口，海風吹過來的感覺相當舒適，從窗戶往外看就是一片被陽光照得閃閃發亮的海面，海水就跟天空一樣藍的深邃。

這就是所謂的海天一線？漢克抬起墨鏡看這片難得的景致，底特律並不靠海，只有一條大的幾乎看不到對岸的河。

想想有心情出來度假是多久以前？三年？還是四年前？漢克記得不大清楚了，自從柯爾過世後他就沒有想過好好放鬆，每天拿工作、酒精麻痺自己。

想到柯爾漢克又有些感慨，他現在已經很少會陷入過去的傷痛中，抬頭看看晴朗無雲的天，或許小傢伙在天堂過得很好，甚至會笑他居然跟一個男安卓綁定。

思緒一轉，漢克想到康納，然後回想起前陣子的事情。

 

這次度假是康納安排的，他曾經與漢克聊起放在書櫃的釣魚獎盃還有旁邊魚標本的事情，才知道原來漢克曾經是相當熱衷海釣的狂熱釣客。

「別看我這樣，當初我可是個海釣好手，那標本就是我釣來的。」漢克相當自豪，他還記得那時一旁沒他大腿高的柯爾看到大魚時歡呼的興奮樣。「只是柯爾過世後，你知道的，我就沒有那種興致了。」

康納理解的點點頭，他看著那個魚標本很快分析出品種— 鋸鰩，瀕危魚種之一，康納評估後還是決定不提醒漢克這件事情，以免他們的對話變得不愉快。

「漢克，難道你不會想重拾這個興趣嗎？雖然仿生人不需要休息，但對於人類而言度假是調劑身心的一環。」

「喔？我們底特律9667分局最優秀、認真、勤勉的仿生人警探居然想建議我們來場海上假期？」漢克調整了自己半躺在沙發上的姿勢，一手靠在扶手撐著腦袋，挑眉看著旁邊坐姿端正的安卓男友。

「是的，我想我很期待能親眼看到海。」康納朝著漢克笑了笑，也側過身靠在老男人不算結實的柔軟身軀上，傳感器遞送來的人體溫度讓他感到舒適跟安心。

 

之後康納便開始安排休假跟行程，漢克原本以為傑弗瑞肯定不會放他們出底特律而不同意他們的假期，但康納卻展現了身為談判專家的能耐與傑弗瑞這個老頑固唇槍舌戰了快一小時，並且取得了勝利。

「即便沒有我們，警局也不會因此停擺運作。」

這番話出自康納，這種語調只要再加上點輔助詞的髒話就是漢克的調調，傑弗瑞搖頭，果然近墨者黑在漢克身邊跟久了再怎麼乖巧的人都會學壞，就算是仿生人也一樣。

成功贏得假期後的康納著手包辦一切的行程安排，漢克完全沒有動任何腦心煩任何事情，就跟著康納離開底特律來到一處海釣港口。

「漢克，你先搭上遊艇出港，我隨後就到。」當康納把釣具搬上遊艇後便跳下來，沒拉起拉鍊隨意穿著的薄外套隨著海風飛舞。

「難不成仿生人還會暈船？在上船前得先載個防暈模組？」漢克不解。

「不，只是...我正好有收到來自新模控生命的試驗邀請，與海巡相關的機能測試。」康納不怎麼詳細的解釋，額角的顯示器難得的閃了一圈黃圈。

漢克聳肩，他只當康納只是念在他懶得聽一堆高科技專屬名詞而從簡說明，他拍拍康納的肩膀就說：「反正自動駕駛的座標你都設定好了，等等記得跟上，迷路了記得求救。」

「即使在海上，仿生人也不會迷路的...」

 

回憶到這邊，漢克也已經讓自動導航把遊艇開到目的地座標，望眼放去一片海，而只有他自己一個人。

這就有些讓人緊張了，人終究不是能在海水生活的生物，對於一望無際的大海仍有莫名的恐懼，但漢克想康納說晚點會到就把這種緊張情緒丟到腦後，等不及的拿起釣竿還有些器材跟魚餌想試試過了幾年自己的身手到底有沒有退步。

甩竿出去時漢克就感覺到自己動作僵硬的手生感，卻又有些熟悉，好幾年沒摸釣竿果然有差，他耐心的等待獵物上鉤。

只是漢克很快發現，海面下的狀況有些不對，在出發前他跟康納有特地查過，這幾天海上的天氣極好，潮流帶來的魚群也多，而且這個時間點也是最適合出岸海釣的潮汐。

並沒有任何理由發生魚群驚慌的現象。漢克皺著眉把釣線收回來，蹲下仔細觀察海面底下。

還沒看個清楚幾條魚就跳出水面，死鹹的水花撒了漢克滿臉。

「老天！他媽的怎麼回事！」漢克跌坐在船頭，閉著眼睛要把臉上的鹹水抹掉，期間還感覺到冰涼的魚鱗在他臉上彈跳一下，掉在他腳邊。

「漢克！」

他聽到康納在喊他，那個安卓又搞什麼玩意！

「操你的康納，你在搞什—」漢克總算把進到眼睛裡的幾滴海水擠出來，隨手用袖子擦掉後他睜開眼睛。

平靜的海水水面被一個人影突破，白花花的水珠折射著陽光，似人似魚的影子映入漢克的藍眼睛。

那是康納，他沒有著半點衣物，撲騰著下半身科技感的魚尾，像條海豚一樣的躍出水面，柔軟的腰伴隨著水花在空中畫出美麗的弧度。

老天。漢克感覺自己因為這個畫面一瞬間的窒息，簡直不是人間的美。

等等，魚尾？！

從美景中回過神的漢克起身撐在船的浮手邊，果然看到那個躍入水中的安卓又浮出水面抬頭看著他。

「康納！你他媽怎麼回事！」漢克忍不住自己的髒話大吼。

「這是新模控生命的委託，漢克，讓海巡警軍用仿生人能夠擴大行動範圍，也就是海上的機動性。」康納游到停止的遊艇邊扶著，他的短髮溼答答的軟塌在額頭還有臉上。

「喔，所以就把你的腿拆了裝了條尾巴？你確定不是什麼情趣測試委託？」漢克趴在扶手低頭看水裡那條安卓人魚，真的認為與耶利哥合作後新模控生命的腦洞越開越大。

「幻想物種的性愛組件新模控生命確實有接到訂單並客製化生產，但那只是裝飾性大於實用性，這次研發的組件是真正能夠做到在淡水或鹹水中快速行動，所以......」康納有些不自然的停頓，陽光照射下他的臉跟肩頭有些潤紅，頓了會又繼續說道：「剛才試用後並沒有任何不良反應，並且在你出港後約10分鐘內便追上遊艇，這對於緝捕偷渡跟他國越界捕撈的漁船之類的海巡一類行動很有幫助。」

漢克也沒怎麼認真聽，他就靠著欄杆肆無忌憚的看康納的裸體，康納身為警用型的仿生人體型卻不算強壯，精瘦的身板有隱約的肌肉線條，不知道是為了配合什麼功能設計，康納的手臂跟後背都有加裝魚鰭，看起來又更加貼近幻想故事裡的人魚。

「所以，今天的海釣我是要釣條人魚上來？」

「釣桿還有釣線不足以承受我的重量，漢克，但請放心，我也會為魚獲盡一份心力。」

康納說完又潛入水裡，沒多久幾條魚伴隨鹹鹹的浪花又拍在漢克臉上。

「操！」漢克又被魚攻擊的跌坐在地上。

該死的氣人安卓！

 

這天的海釣就在漢克在船上，康納在海下進行著，但漢克也知道下面康納在那活動他也不用釣魚了，於是放下的釣桿坐在船邊看水底下康納的身影打發時間。

在水下行動對於康納來說似乎是很新奇的事情，仿生人不需要呼吸，他可以一直在水下不浮出來換氣，康納觀察著海底的魚群、生態跟潮流帶動的海水流動，不像是那嚴謹的警用型仿生人，反而像個第一次看到海的大男孩。

某方面說對了，康納第一次見到海。漢克其實很早就注意到，康納對魚相當有興趣，或許還能說康納喜歡魚，之前他們去寵物店給相撲買飼料，漢克就看著康納一直盯著水族箱裡色彩繽紛的熱帶魚瞧。

「漢克，你這樣不無聊嗎？」康納浮出水面後看到漢克對著海發呆便出聲詢問。

「Well，人在腦袋放空時也是很好的休息方式。」漢克抹了把脖頸間的汗，這太陽還是太曬了。

更多是他看著康納，那完美的身驅，誘人的人魚線下連接著佈滿魚鱗的魚尾，或許是皮膚層還什麼的影響，兩個不同的生物體接在一起並沒有醜陋的接痕，皮膚跟魚尾像渾然天成一樣自然，讓漢克有些口乾舌燥。

他似乎有點理解那些想給安卓換裝上幻想物種性器的人腦袋的想法了，這確實是一種新鮮的刺激。

康納抬頭看了眼天空，依舊晴朗無雲的好天氣，甚至天氣好過頭了，太陽高掛在上頭相當的曬，於是對漢克建議：「若不打算繼續釣魚的話，可以到後面的矮層板休息？有遮陽板可以避開太陽直射，而且我也方便與你聊天。」

說完康納柔軟的魚尾甩了水面露出小小一節尾鰭，便又潛進水裡游過去。

漢克的眼光一直在康納的尾巴上沒有挪開過。

 

轉移陣地來到遊艇後的矮甲板，遮陽板把大片陽光遮住後就成了片清涼的空間，漢克把拖鞋擺在一旁，兩條腿泡進冰涼的海水裡降暑，手裡拿著康納準備的火雞肉三明治午餐，另一手輕撫著趴在自己腿上的康納他同樣冰涼後頸還有蝴蝶骨。

仿生人雖然按照需求能夠適應不同溫度，但過低的溫度仍足以凍壞組件，顯然平時習慣地上溫度的康納在水裡雖然行動上沒有影響，但仍會因為比平常更低的溫度而想尋求熱源。

而他的人類愛人就是個最好的選擇，康納滿足的蹭蹭，漢克的手摸上他的臉頰時，康納又蹭了愛人火熱粗糙的掌心。

漢克被康納蹭的有些心猿意馬，他不知道康納是有意還是無意的挑逗撩撥，吃完最後點三明治的麵包邊，又拿起罐汽泡水喝了幾口，開口：「康納。」

「嗯？」康納的聲音已經有些沙啞，他臉頰緋紅，為了機體散熱康納已經模擬起人類的呼吸，肩膀隨著起伏。

明明在海水中他覺得太冷，現在卻被人類的愛撫弄的火熱。

「你知道，我今天來海上是享受釣魚假期的。」

康納感覺到漢克的手指已經微微曲起，輕輕的刮搔他的下巴，他假裝沒感覺到一樣的回答：「是的，漢克，我以為你會再釣上一隻客廳的標本。」

「這要怪某條仿生人魚把魚都嚇跑了，而且也不好好幹活，只知道盯著魚看，害我今天晚上的晚餐沒有著落。」漢克假裝生氣的數著康納的「罪狀 」。

漢克的手指摸上康納的側頸，頸窩還有鎖骨被愛撫讓康納忍不住低吟，他仰起頭看著漢克，男人灼熱的藍眼睛裡都是他半瞇著眼享受愛撫的倒影。

「是該好好的懲罰。」漢克的心跳也開始加快，他的手故意滑過康納仰起脖子露出形狀的喉嚨，然後往下經過鎖骨凹陷，最後到那仰身而挺起的胸膛上，輕輕繞著嫩紅的乳暈打轉，看著中間柔軟的乳尖逐漸挺立。

康納細細的輕吟，胸前的騷癢感讓他忍不住扭動，看起來反而像不滿足於漢克有一下沒一下的前戲，挺著胸祈求愛人更深入的碰觸。

但漢克卻抽手離開那顫抖的乳尖，康納眨眨濕漉漉的眼睛，疑惑的問：「漢克？嗯...」

漢克的大手攬過康納的後頸，熱切的親吻他，舌頭伸進康納的嘴裡攪動那條敏感的仿生舌頭，勾引著讓康納伸著舌頭方便自己去吸吮。

用於樣本檢測的舌頭布滿了傳感器，可以說是康納全身上下最敏感的幾個部位之一，舌尖被吸咬讓康納軟的直不起腰，只能靠著後頸的手掛在漢克身上。

吻的滿意後漢克鬆開康納的嘴，轉而攻擊康納耳朵後的軟肉。

「你該展現點誠意，談判專家。」

因為性慾的關係漢克的聲音沙啞而低沉，耳後的收音器被吻的發麻，接收到漢克的聲音時都有些失真，康納的處理器的資源已經攀上高峰值，他緩慢的點點頭，親吻漢克的嘴角，細碎的吻跟輕咬隨著手指解開漢克襯衫的動作一路下滑到腿間。

他們的姿勢又回到了最開始康納趴在漢克的大腿上，只是這次康納拉開了漢克海灘褲的褲頭，掏出已經把內褲撐的緊繃的性器，像是愛惜似的臉湊近蹭了蹭，伸出舌頭舔舔馬眼，沿著中線往下到兩個囊袋中間輕吮，雙手上下擼動粗長的陰莖。

為了方便在水中行動，康納的手指間有幾近透明的蹼，黏滑的蹼磨著頂端，康那感覺到手裡巨大的傢伙抖了抖。

「讚美仿生科技，你居然連蹼都有。」漢克微微喘息，他擺動著腰去戳那層柔軟的薄膜。

「這是為了讓仿生人能在水裡控制方向...啊！」康那沒有解釋完，漢克一個挺動將那層薄膜撐到極限，龜頭研磨著打轉，異樣的酥麻感從指間傳來。

「嗯？這樣也有感覺？雖然新鮮但我想操你的嘴。」漢克拉開康納的手，用陰莖頂了頂康納的臉頰。

康納乖巧的收回手，他又舔回頂部，親吻脹大的傘頭後張嘴將敏感的頭部含進嘴裡。

即使與漢克有多次性愛的經驗，康納還是不習慣漢克勃起後過大的陰莖，把柱身也吃進去整根塞在嘴裡滿滿的，碩大的龜頭堵住了喉咽，也堵住機體散熱的通路，讓康納整個人都熱暈暈的。

康納模擬性交抽插的動作給漢克口，做了個深喉後果不其然聽到漢克隱忍的低喘，抓在後腦的大手也揪緊他的頭髮，康納像是被獎勵了一樣更加賣力的吸著漢克的性器。

「操，你這個小騷貨，是多想把我吸出來。」

漢克抽出險些被康納吸出來的陰莖，將他整個人從水裡撈出來，也不管剛剛康納嘴裡還含著自己的大傢伙，啃咬康納紅腫的薄唇，一雙粗糙的大手在康納的後背撫摸，沿著蝴蝶骨、腰窩到臀部，摸上那滑溜的魚尾，一片一片的魚鱗順著摸下去手感相當好，漢克急切的想尋找可以插入的穴口。

「嗯、漢克，人魚的性交腔在這、啊哈！」康納伸手帶著漢克的手掌摸到前方，在下腹再往下一些的地方被火熱的掌心撫摸時康納忍不住驚呼。

太強烈了，那一片連魚鱗的都佈滿傳感元件，康納敏感的感覺到那個地方正泊泊地流出些潤滑劑。

漢克的手按在那片魚鱗上輕揉，整條銀藍色的魚尾除了鰭的邊緣還有類似調節器的地方有螢光藍的邊圈外，就屬這片地方的顏色最為鮮豔，漢克輕輕的推，感受手裡那魚尾巴輕輕地顫抖。

推開那層鱗片是光滑柔軟的穴口，正微微的收縮，擠出了些透明的黏夜，像是餓極了小嘴一樣。

嘗試插進一根手指，裡頭濕滑溫熱，已經被康納自體分泌的潤滑劑給完全濕潤，裡頭的軟肉不斷的吸吮漢克的手指，漢克又插入一指後在裡頭抽插按壓，惹的康納不斷細細的呻吟，肉穴裡某個地方渴望得到安撫，扭著腰想讓裡頭作惡的手指能去撫慰到正確的位置。

「啊啊！嗯、漢克、那邊...！」

當漢克的手指向上勾起按到一處細嫩的軟肉時康納觸電般的彈起，激烈的快感數據像巨浪般沖刷進處理器，一瞬間甚至癱瘓了視覺系統，讓康納眼前一片黑，他的魚尾撲騰的向後翹挺，原本留在海水裡尾鰭勺起水花，顫抖了會又落下。

康納抱著漢克無力的癱軟，大口喘息著從快感中平緩。

「這樣就高潮了？我的傢伙都還沒插進去。」漢克挑眉，他的手都是康納高潮時噴濺的黏滑淫水，他抽出了手指，痙攣的肉穴裡的水像還沒流完一樣，隨著漢克的手指也流出穴口，依依不捨的黏在漢克的指尖上形成一道淫糜的細絲。

「你簡直比平常還要敏感，康納，你確定我插進去之後你不會高潮到當機？」漢克假裝苦惱的問，在他的手被康納潮吹的汁液噴濺時自己的傢伙硬到要爆炸了，漢克用他粗大的頂部頂著穴口淺淺的戳弄，感受那飢渴的嘴收縮著想把眼前的美味吃進去。

康納才剛剛高潮，渾身敏感的不得了，他被漢克磨的發瘋，才從過載的數據中回神讓他無法對語言做出修飾與判斷：「不會、嗯、漢克求你...」

「求我什麼？」漢克已經將只插進半個頭部的性器退出來，只在穴口慢吞吞的磨蹭。

「操進來！讓我再過載一次！」

「不只一次。」漢克用力的將性器挺入到底，重重的磨過那個栗子大小的軟核，惹的康納仰頭呻吟。「我有信心能讓你高潮不只一次。」

像是要用行動證明一樣，漢克把康納壓倒在甲板上，兩條腿蹭掉礙事的海灘褲跟內褲後撐在康納的魚尾兩側，用身體壓制那條不安份的魚尾，慢慢地抽出後又一鼓作氣的頂到最深。

康納爽的流出冷卻液組成的淚水，由前直接插入像是要捅進他的小腹裡一樣，漢克每次的頂動都能磨過那處敏感點，康納克制不住的浪叫，惹得壓在他身上的男人更加蠻狠的操幹。

「你爽出來的水就像漏了一樣，康納...」漢克喘著氣抽插，粗大的陰莖把穴口撐到極致而平滑，旁邊的魚鱗隨著他的動作被擠壓，顏色也越來越豔麗，那穴裡的肉飢渴的吞嚥著巨物，每磨過那軟核肉穴深處就分泌一波情液澆在陰莖敏感的頭部，然後隨著抽出的動作被擠出穴外，那片魚鱗滿是康納自己分泌的黏膩的白色蜜汁。

「不、哈啊、慢點、我又！」康納搖著頭，血液泵快速的跳動，從下腹傳來的快感又再次占滿他的處理器，系統又瀕臨過載讓他慌張，卻又期望著能越過那條峰值到達最頂端。

「慢點？這可是你說的...」

漢克沒有像以往在康納求饒時更往他的死裡幹，反而溫情的淺淺頂動，龜頭細緻輕揉的磨過敏感的軟核，漢克俯下身親吻康納的嘴角，往下吻到頸窩留下數個艷紅的吻痕，惡作劇般的吸咬他脖子上的痣。

柔情的抽插讓康納能緩下來處理那些過多的快感訊息，但每每敏感點被輕輕的撓過又讓他的肉穴深處發著癢，而當成堆的快感訊息減少後這種空虛感越發越大，已經處在前高潮的康納不滿足的扭動著腰，暗示他的戀人能更粗暴的對待他。

但漢克卻像沒看到一樣，繼續慢吞吞的頂弄，甚至開始退出，在淺淺的穴口配合海浪拍打在遊艇的晃動抽插。

「漢克...嗯...」康納細細的低吟，他難耐抱著漢克的後頸，貼近脖子處舔咬，像隻餓的慌的小奶狗。

如果是平時康納這時已經伸手摸向自己的性器獲取快感了，但魚尾的下半身只有性交腔，並沒有男性的性器，康納只能哀求漢克給予他高潮。

「瞧你被饞的，想要高潮嗎？」

漢克緩慢的把陰莖頂到最深，他能感覺到康納的軟核正腫大的顫抖著，只要一個刺激，就能再次到達頂點。

預料中能輾上敏感點卻落空的康納發出一聲哀鳴，他埋在漢克的頸窩求著：「拜託、漢克，讓我去...」

漢克笑了幾聲，低沉的笑聲讓康納耳尖更加紅潤，漢克輕柔的側過臉親吻康納的嘴唇，下身慢慢的抽出到穴口，又狠狠的頂入，堅硬的頂部輾過腫脹的軟核讓康納高亢的呻吟。

漢克吻著康納把所有淫叫都吃下，感受懷裡的人再次劇烈顫抖，肉穴高潮的痙攣不斷輾壓按摩著陰莖敏感的神經，深處噴出的蜜汁燙的像是要融化他一樣。

康納高潮時的魚尾不斷拍打著想要掙扎，此時漢克再也忍不住了，他抽出性器把康納翻了身趴在地上，抱著魚尾再次用力插入還在敏感收縮的性交腔。

「不、漢克、太！啊啊！」康納趴在地上，一直沒被愛撫的乳頭被頂的不斷摩擦甲板，他的魚尾被漢克抱住無法掙扎，柔軟的腰被折出完美的角度。

高潮後的淫水濕呼呼的灌滿在肉穴內，每次的抽插都會被帶出來，隨著漢克劇烈的撞擊成細密的泡沫。康納帶著哭腔求漢克停下，但漢克卻不領情的挺送，火熱的大手貪婪的撫弄冰涼的魚尾，甚至伸出舌頭去舔舐上頭美麗的魚鱗，咬上尾巴邊的魚鰭，滿意的聽到康納像哭出來的嗚噎。

第二次高潮的數據還沒清理乾淨，康納又被漢克再次送上巔峰，再次高潮時康納身著舌頭無聲的呻吟，眼前一片白光，他的潤滑劑已經在第二次高潮時消耗乾淨，性交腔只能再次痙攣夾緊裡頭粗大的陰莖。

漢克被咬的低吼，抱緊挺直的魚尾用力的抽插數下，在康納的性交腔深處射出精液，熱燙的穴肉被微涼的精液刺激的顫抖，肉穴像貪吃的嘴不斷吸吮，想把漢克性器裡的精液全吸出來一樣，讓漢克覺得高潮的時間被延長的不少。

意猶未盡的又頂了頂，漢克才把疲軟的性器抽出，穴裡灌滿的液體混著他的精液流出，少了性器插在性交腔，穴口縮了縮又被細膩的鱗片覆蓋上，就好像要確保精液不流出體外一樣的含著。

漢克抱起還在高潮餘韻中失神的康納，親吻他的嘴角溫存，手撫摸著康納的魚尾，迷戀的停留在那片鮮豔的魚鱗上。

 

過了會康納才回過神，蹭了蹭漢克的鬍子說：「我過載了三次，你今天的體力在我的意料之外。」

「你確定不是這條尾巴太敏感？」漢克笑著問道，他抱著康納倒在甲板上，現在他可累的需要休息。

「或許？其實我也沒想到這個組件有包刮性交功能。」康納趴在漢克毛毛柔軟的胸膛上，他能從漢克的眼睛倒影中看到自己渾身潮紅的模樣。

漢克也不覺得重，抱著康納像順毛一樣的撫摸光潔的後背跟臀部的鱗片，看著康納緋紅的臉蛋還有更後面魚尾優美的抬起些尾部，魚鱗跟半透明的鰭被陽光照著閃閃發亮。

「嗯哼，所以一開始你講那些我聽不懂的解釋時停頓是因為這個？來一次這樣的確實很新鮮，不過我還是想念你兩條腿不安份的蹭著我。」

「今天還釣魚嗎？我可以幫助你把魚群趕到附近來。」

「釣魚？我看算了，今天我釣到這尾就足夠了。」漢克暗示的又摸了把銀藍色的魚尾。

康納輕笑幾聲，撐起身子說：「那麼我們回去吧，我會負責導航遊艇回港，漢克可以稍作休息，回到港口我們還能趕上飯店的自助餐。」

說完康納便又回到海裡，漢克此時才後知後覺的發現自己跟康納是在戶外幹了一砲，即使四周都是海沒有其他人也足夠羞恥了，老臉一紅咒罵幾句，起身撿起扔在一旁的褲子穿上，扣好已經皺巴巴的襯衫釦子，回去駕駛艙等著遊艇把他送回港口。

希望到時候康納已經換回他的兩條腿了，不然他真沒那力氣能把康納一路扛回飯店。


End file.
